Finding Elphie
by Dimpled
Summary: Those who are lost deserve to be found.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This has been on my mind for a while, and if I waited any longer to put it up, I'd explode. Don't Lose Sight is nearly done, and Don't Forget Me is on break.

* * *

Fiyero slept fitfully, turning over once again to settle his red groggy eyes in his alarm clock. Two A.M. a full minute had passed.

He felt so disgusting, and hardly himself anymore, given the fact that his love had been stolen from him. Stolen by night, leaving nothing but a scream of fear. The thought made him shudder and begin to weep all over again.

Just three hours ago, Elphaba had been his, sleeping beside him in the warm bed. Fiyero had made a comment he didn't remember, and his girlfriend was especially moody. She got up and left angrily, and moments later a scream followed. But it was being smothered, he could tell. As he bolted out of his room, He saw Elphaba being pulled down the hall by three unknown men all dressed in black, and by then it was too late. They pulled her out the back door of the school and left without a trace.

His eyes swam with tears again and he listened to the police sirens dying away, and new ones came in. He heard Madame Morrible's worried voice chatting with them how they couldn't possibly get in.

Fiyero refused to cry, knowing his friend Elphaba wouldn't have and she would probably set out for her immediately. The thought made him feel like a wimp. Why couldn't he do the same?

Because that's what made him Fiyero. He was alone, and afraid, and far too brainless. He hugged the pillow next to him and squeezed his eyes shut, thinking of her.

She formed in his mind, right down to her brown glasses, green skin, and sarcastic tone. He thought of what a jerk he was forever being rude or snide. How was the green girl so brave?

He couldn't remember what he had said, but whatever it was, it came from sleep, and he hadn't meant it. But now he paid a terrible price. His Elphaba, his friend, his love….was gone.

Gone.

The word hit his heart like a violent wind, and it consumed him terribly. It was a hurricane of evil thoughts and anger and fear, and he couldn't escape. He hugged his pillow tighter, pretending it was his girlfriend.

Oh, why did he have to ruin this? He had just gotten her a month ago, and it had been the happiest of his life. Now he had gone and made her mad and maybe even lost her forever.

He lay there, with all hope knocked out of him, and he ignored the light that shined on him as the door opened.

"Fiyero?"

He chose to pretend he was asleep, not wanting to listen to that sad voice. It belonged to the one he thought of, and she was just as sad as he was about Elphaba's kidnapping.

He rolled over and silently cried at the thought of her again. Where was she now? Was she all right? Was she hurt? Did she escape? Were they using her? Raping her and holding her and beating her? Was she afraid?

Too many questions formed in his head, and the thought of pretending to be asleep seemed stupid. He turned to face Glinda. Her face was pale, and her voice was quiet. Her matted blonde curls swept around in the light breeze. Her little hand came to rest on his arm.

"I'm scared. I can't sleep." Her voice was childlike and precious, and her eyes were large and nearly drowning in her tears. She looked down and blinked, and they fell from her long blond lashes.

"I am too." Why try to hide it? Fiyero felt the same way. He was so afraid it shook him. He sat up and wrapped his arms around Glinda's shaking body. "Sh. It's okay. She'll be fine. We'll find her."

"She's strong…" Glinda put the facts together, all weaved in her mind. It sounded more like a question, as if she was looking to Fiyero for agreement.

"Yes, she is." Fiyero held Glinda tighter. "She'll be fine."

"Promise?" Glinda looked up at him with sad eyes. As much as Fiyero wanted to see her happy, he couldn't lie to her. He rubbed her arms up and down and gave her as much a smile as he could muster with his utter sadness.

"I promise." His lips moved of their own accord. Glinda's pretty face lit up a little and she buried her face into his chest. "Oh, Fiyero!" she wept.

Fiyero hugged her back, but his eyes were trained on the window, looking out over a kill and down into the dark forest where Elphaba had been taken.

Why was he still here? His eyes dropped to Glinda's shaking body. He thought back to Elphaba and his self-doubt. She would've called him brave and noble and something special. He was her hero.

The thought made him guilty all over again.

He needed to find her now. He pushed Glinda back a little, and looked deep into her eyes.

"Were leaving to find her. Now."

Glinda pulled back a little and looked at the carpet. "You're right. I'm a little scared though."

"We'll find her soon."

"Of course."

He smiled a bit as Glinda began to return to him, and he set her off to pack her things. As she came back and put Elphaba's clothes into her suitcase, Fiyero felt his jaw clench.

A thought came to mind, making him think of blood stained clothes and tears falling down precious pink, dimpled cheeks…

"Fiyero?" Glinda clutched her suitcase and fixed her cape. "Let's go. If we don't get a move on now we'll be sorry later." She smiled a bit, and waited for him.

Fiyero took a deep breath and sucked in courage, or what he could get. He would find Elphaba soon. He had to.

Nodding, he followed her outside.


	2. Chapter 2

They left Shiz in secret, Glinda huddling against the prince against the cold. He didn't mind much, but as they quickly walked on, her blonde bobbles got in the way. Fiyero bought tickets at the train station, and they sat together on a hard bench.

"This is kind of spooky," Glinda whined, resting her head on Fiyero's shoulder. "It's so early in the morning, and it's not light yet."

"Look at the stars," Fiyero smiled and buried his face into her hair. He gently kissed her forehead. He pulled back to smile at her adorable face, and kissed her nose.

"Your dating Elphie, silly!" Glinda giggled. It was a bit relaxing to hear her laugh.

Fiyero felt like he was talking to a child. "When I was a little boy, my dad would tell me to look at the stars at night. If there wasn't any, the stars were sleeping. I was supposed to bid them goodnight." He smiled and rubbed Glinda's cold hands in his warmer ones.

"It was his way of telling me bad things were just good things in disguise." He looked into her childlike eyes. Maybe someday, he'd have a child of his own. Maybe he would marry Elphaba…

He shook her out of his worried head. She didn't belong in such a sad, scary place.

Glinda's eyebrows furrowed. "So…Elphie being kidnapped is just a good thing in disguise?"

Well…

Fiyero just smiled and looked up at the stars with her. Sometimes he felt like a father to her. He felt protective and scared for her. Not to be rude, but her mind wasn't always that bright, but lately she'd been a bit wise. He felt like he needed to keep her out of danger.

The train arrived, and as they boarded, Fiyero saw Shiz's school police looking around.

"Glinda," he whispered. "I want you to go find a spot. Now."

"Fiy—"

"Now!"

She understood his urgent tone, and sped off. He took one look back, and one of the cop's eyes locked with his. He looked back at his group, and pointed to Fiyero.

The Arjiki prince bolted away, searching for a head of blonde curls in his refuge.

The cops would take him away, all the way back to Shiz. But he wouldn't let them, ever. He wanted to find Elphaba at all costs. If the cops were looking for anything, it should have been the kidnappers, not him.

He found Glinda and covered them in his jacket. The appearance on the outside would've made them look like a couple kissing in secret.

The school cops passed, and Fiyero heard on of them huff. "Alright, men. The Tiggular boy and the blond lass came this way, I swear it. We'll ride on for the night. Grum, go get tickets."

Fiyero heard heavy footsteps padding away, and another gruff voice spoke. "Why're we after the princey boy anyway, Cap'n?"

"Because he's a prince, you idiot," The first voice snapped. "He's worth thousands. I work with his parents as the entertainer. I came to Shiz to follow him."

Glinda felt Fiyero stiffen.

"So, you want to find him before he finds the girl we took?"

"Yes. It's all according to plan. The little green girl's is being excruciated all night. I want to make the meeting they have realistic."

The footsteps walked away, but Glinda caught the terrible laughter the men shared.

"Fiyero…" Her voice came out shaky. "What does excrucibated mean?"

"Excruciated." Fiyero's eyes closed. He wouldn't cry. Not in front of her. "It means to afflict or put dolor on someone."

He opened his eyes to meet Glinda's blue sad and confused ones.

Fiyero took a deep breath and gave her a sad look. "To torture. Elphie's being tortured."

Glinda had finally fallen asleep on his arm, snuggled up and her eyes squeezed shut. When Fiyero had been with her that usually meant she was having a nightmare. He gently kissed her forehead, and she stirred a little, then snuggled up to him again and fell asleep in a more relaxed state.

The train chugged on through the night, and a rare lulling arose from the wheels. Fiyero smiled and gazed out at the stars.

* * *

Elphaba was with him, singing and running beside him. Where were they going? She took his hand, and led him through the dark woods. She sat him down, running her hands over his chest, and gently pushed his shirt off. Her lips came to attack him, and he struggled for escape.

"Don't." he told her. "I miss you too much. Don't make me remember this." She smiled sweetly and kissed everywhere on his face—his nose, his cheeks, his forehead…

She moved in for his lips, and he felt all restraint leave him. He hauled her against him, devouring her and consuming all her love in a heavy whirlwind of bliss. It was almost too much, to be here with her, that his thoughts became fuzzy…

Desire seeped into his heart, attacking his every thought, word, and deed…

She pulled away and smiled blissfully.

"Fiyero!"

Fiyero's eyes opened to see a pretty face in front of him with fizzy blonde curls.

"Fiyero, it's morning. Is this our stop?" She moved aside so Fiyero could see out the window.

"Yeah. Just let me wake up." Fiyero rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"Were you dreaming?" Glinda's head cocked to the side. "I didn't know you dreamed."

"Sometimes I do, it's nothing." Fiyero shrugged and started to pack up their things.

"Were you dreaming…about _her_?" Glinda's mouth tilted in a smirk.

"I...uh…Help me with these suitcases." Fiyero's cheeks burned a little. The way Glinda had said it had made it sound childlike and frivolous to dream about his love

"OH!" Glinda jumped over to him, and nudged his arm with her elbow. "What were you guys doing? Was I there?"

"We weren't…I wasn't…ugh! Fine. We were having this big party with pink ribbons. And you were there, and you brought out a big cake."

Glinda broke into a large smile. "_Really_?"

"Yep." Fiyero took her hand and moved through the crowd of people getting off.

"Fiyero…" Glinda stiffened and pointed to the back of the train. "Are those the guys that are trying to get us?"

Fiyero glanced back, and saw the men spot him and start to dart over. Fiyero took Glinda's hand and pushed through the crowd.

They darted from the train and ran into the town.

Whatever they were about to face, Fiyero thought, it was going to be excruciating.


	3. Chapter 3

Fiyero pulled Glinda along rather fiercely, determined not to let those guards get them. He felt a little bad that Glinda's arm hurt, but they had to get away if they didn't want to be captured, or sued…or maybe killed.

Finding a hotel was—thank Oz—easier than Fiyero imagined, given the fact that hope had left him, but he still felt that he needed to lay low. As he led Glinda in, he felt he needed something to reward her for keeping quiet; a feat that seemed impossible. He turned to her and tried to smile. Her face was frazzled and pale, and his heart immediately melted as her bottom lip wobbled.

"Glinda," Fiyero spoke kindly, handing her some money. "Why don't you go buy yourself some nail polish? I saw a salon over there."

She looked down and took the money slowly, looking up at him with her enormous blue eyes. "Oh Yero, thanks a bunches!" She stood on tiptoe to peck his cheek, and nearly skipping, set off for the salon.

Fiyero rubbed the back of his neck and headed over to the check-in table.

As he looked through rooms, his mind traveled to when he and Elphaba had spent the night at the largest hotel in Oz. He remembered her smile and laughter, and it echoed from his thoughts and around his mind, nearly bringing him to tears as he thought of that sweet innocent yet fierce face smiling, and being crushed or hacked and being put through tears right this very moment. Oz, he missed her.

Scary things could happen in Oz, yet Fiyero never thought Elphaba would be taken and hurt this way. She was as fierce as a lion, as tough as tin, as frightening as a scarecrow, yet as sweet (at times) as a young girl. She had enough to handle, with her green skin and the expectations of her family already…couldn't they hold the kidnapping off, for like…maybe a couple years? When Elphaba got _really_ strong? And Fiyero might be fast or brave enough to save her _before_ the brutally of the guards?

"Fiyero?"

He turned at his name, a bit confused because it wasn't Glinda's, and (thank Oz!) not the voice of the guards, yet it was male so it wasn't Elphie…

"Man, what are you doing here?" Avaric patted Fiyero's back and Fiyero laughed and hugged his long-time friend.

"We're looking for Elphaba," Fiyero smiled.

"Don't tell me you still got a fling with the green girl?" Avaric's eyes sparkled. "I still got Shenshen's number if you want to date a girl with a perfect tan."

"No thanks." Fiyero looked around. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I own this place. It's been in my family for years. So, you wanted a room?"

"Yeah, that would be great. I have Glinda with me, and I don't think she'd want to spend the night on a train again."

"Ah, so you have Glinda this time, eh?" Avaric smiled mischievously. "How far is this relationship? I don't blame you. Now you have two girls."

"No, it's not like that. Glinda's just a friend."

"Of course." Avaric winked. "Well, we'll see when I give you two the best room in the hotel."

Fiyero punched his arm. "Oh, stop it."

Glinda came back, giggling happily as she showed Fiyero her new nail polish.

"This one is called Tickle Me Pink," She smiled, holding it up for Fiyero to see. "And this one is Coming and Going By Bubble!"

"The colors look the same to me," Fiyero shrugged.

Glinda gave a small gasp and held them up again, centimeters from his eyes. "Tickle me pink is five shades darker!" She tossed her hair and turned her back on him with a huff. Fiyero rolled his eyes and took the key from Avaric. He just hoped Glinda would like the room.

His prayers were answered when Glinda jumped up and down, then throwing herself on the bed. They reached the room a few minutes later, and she couldn't have enough of it. There were blinds to be opened and shut with a remote, a beautiful kitchen, and two bedrooms. A large living area stretched about the room, and a large TV rested on the wall. The walls were a light shade of blue and green, which made Fiyero's stomach churn and his heart pound. He was wearing blue today, and his love was green…

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud squeal.

"I love it here! It's so pretty!" Glinda laughed and jumped up to look out the window. "I can see all of Oz from here! Ooooh, is that my house?"

"Glinda," Fiyero said a bit sternly, going over to close the blinds. "We can't be seen. Do you remember why we're here?"

Glinda bit her lip and nodded. "I know. But can't we have a little fun?"

"Uh…" Fiyero looked around, like the guards could get past Avaric and come in at any moment. Which was possible.

He truly hated being his alert, but when life called danger, he needed to be. But for Glinda's sake, on the other hand, he needed to relax a bit. He gave her the best smile he could and ran a finger down her cheek. "Why don't you go paint your nails?"

Glinda looked down in her hand and gave a small smile. She knew Fiyero was in a tough state, so she owed him a benefit of the doubt. Nodding, she went to the living room and concentrated on her nails.

Fiyero breathed a sigh of relief, and looked around the apartment. It was very beautiful. He rubbed the back of his neck. Maybe he could bring Elphaba here someday. If he found her.

_Stop it_, the voice inside his head said harshly. _Stop it. You'll find her. You'll find her._

Fiyero looked at Glinda's adorably focused face as she painted her nails, and Fiyero found that resting would be so relaxing. Taking a deep breath, and fighting to forget Elphaba for a while, he set off towards the shower.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Are you all kidding me? I was convinced that this story was one of the worst I ever wrote. But if you all like it, then on we go!

* * *

Fiyero woke to the heavy crack of thunder. Turning on his side, he read the clock that glowed the very early morning. Only six hours had passed since he fell into a troubled sleep.

He slipped out of bed and padded down the hall to Glinda's room. To his surprise, she was awake too, and flipped through the pages of an old leather book.

"Have you fallen asleep at all?" Fiyero asked, moving to sit beside her. Glinda nodded and jerked her head up towards the ceiling as a new crack of thunder rumbled through the room.

"I had a nightmare. Elphie died." Glinda looked ready to cry before casting her face over the pages of the book again.

Fiyero rubbed her back and kissed her temple. "It was just a dream. I'm sure Elphaba didn't die. She's way too strong for that." He nodded to himself, assure of every word. His Elphaba didn't go down without a challenge.

"But..Fiyero," Glinda snuggled into him and her tone became serious. "I did some research. Do you remember two years ago, when there was something called the "Ozyear School Dilemma?"

"Yeah," Fiyero said, "I do. What about it?"

"Fiyero...it was a kidnapping." Glinda's gentle voice trembled. "A nineteen-year-old girl was taken by night and it took 123 police watches over the weeks. They finally found her dead in a creek. Her parents were so sad."

Glinda took Fiyero's hand in hers and squeezed it tight. "I'm scared."

Fiyero envisioned Elphaba dead for a moment and shared his friend's fear. But he was older than Glinda, and trained to fight as all princes were, so he snapped out of it and thought back to what he said moments ago.

"She'll be fine. She was all those cops looking for her, plus us."

Glinda didn't look convinced. "But what if-"

"Ssh." Fiyero pressed a finger to her mouth. "I promise you, Elphaba will be in our arms soon."

"You can promise that?"

Fiyero's throat got dry. "No," he admitted, "But I have a pretty good feeling."

Suddenly, Glinda burst into tears and clutched Fiyero's arm. "I just want her back." One, two, three, four tears fell on his shirt and Glinda held him tighter. "I w-want...my Elphie!"

He'd done enough. He figured it best that Glinda let all of her emotions out, rather than hold them in, which could kill her inside. So he sat there, rubbing her back and letting her get it all out while he soothed her in a low voice.

Something became very clear to him that early morning.

He had more than one life to save.


	5. Chapter 5

After the sun crept up over the mountains, Fiyero and Glinda packed the few things they brought so they could get moving. Glinda had fallen asleep after the talk, so she was still groggy when he woke her.

Fiyero noticed the leather book on the floor, and picked it up out of curiosity. He didn't know Glinda read thick books. He opened it and his eyes grew sad. Glinda was already looking back. She'd brought the yearbook from Shiz. There, in the centre of the page, a box was host to Elphaba's smiling face.

It wasn't a full smile; that only came rarely. She wouldn't sacrifice it up for something as senseless as school pictures. The corners of her mouth were drawn up, but it wasn't as smile. And Fiyero could see the pain in her eyes.

He placed a finger to the photo, and leaned forward to it like he was whispering a secret.

"I'm coming, baby," He told her. "You'll be okay."

He packed it up and led Glinda down the stairs for an early breakfast.

* * *

As Glinda sleepily made her way to the waffle maker, Fiyero went outside to pay for train tickets.

The first train that left was in five minutes. He went back inside, and to his horror, he saw Glinda making on of the men who was chasing them a waffle.

He couldn't go over there. He didn't think they knew entirely who Glinda was. It was better to play safe. Ducking into an elevator, he decided to ride it for as much time as he could before climbing out to take Glinda to the train.

"Well, well..." A gruff voice said.

Fiyero turned around to see a large hand clutch his throat and slam him against the elevator wall.

"How are you today, princey?"

Fiyero squirmed and threw his fists at the evil cop, but it was no use.

The man he thought was Grum sneered and grabbed Fiyero the hair. "All right, son. Back to school we go."

The elevator doors swung open to show Glinda and the cop who was talking to her earlier. Tears were in her eyes, and Fiyero noticed that the sheriff held her far too tightly.

"Got them, Boss." Grum said. "Let's go, shall we?"

"Why are we going back, anyway?" Glinda spoke up, sudden anger filling her eyes.

"It's too dangerous to go looking for a little girl yourself, girlie." The boss said. "Nobody like you should get hurt."

"I know what you've done!" Glinda screeched back. "You took Elphie! You're hurting her!"

Grum moved one hand away from Fiyero to slide it over Glinda's mouth.

"Good girl. Maybe if you stay silent, we could figure out some sort of deal on how to get your ugly little friend back."

Fiyero had been working on escaping during this time, and was finally close enough to lift his foot up and press the elevator's "Stop" button.

The two cops blinked and looked around at the sudden darkness, and Fiyero shoved them away quickly as he took Glinda's hand and ran off.

They made it to the train just in time, and ducked away in the back.

Fiyero took Glinda's hands in his and panted after the run.

No more hotels for a while.

* * *

Grum picked up the object Fiyero had dropped and flipped through its contents.

"What is it?" the sheriff asked him.

"A picture book, of some sort. Shows the students in the school." He went to a page that made him pause.

"Why look, sir! That little devil that we captured!"

"What about her!"

"Well, I've got her name! Righ' here! Elphaba Thropp."


End file.
